Harder, Deeper, Faster
by ChelleLew
Summary: Molly has been attracted to her instructor throughout EMT class. Is it mutual?


**This is just a one-shot. Between EMT class, my parents' health, my in-laws' health, massive home repairs, and work, some things have had to go by the wayside. Eventually I will return to this, but right now we are trying to keep everyone here, or as here as they can be.**

 **Thank those of you who have been reading the stories on my page and messaged. It's much appreciated. :)** **ChelleLew**

* * *

Molly looked around at her fellow EMT students. _"_ _The last day of class. Thank goodness I don't have to see some of these blockheads again. I feel for the poor patients who get stuck with these idiots…"_ Sliding her books, highlighters, and pencils into her bag, she stood back and watched the younger group laugh as they headed for the door.

"You aren't going with the class for a celebratory drink?" Fighting the urge to turn towards the raspy voice, Molly zipped her bag shut and put her chair on top of the table. "They are headed out for one last hurrah together after passing their last test. I guess they want to celebrate getting away from me."

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Molly finally faced her instructor. "I doubt they are celebrating that. Passing, yes. Not seeing you? That's not something we'd celebrate." She reached for the straps of her bag only to have her hand covered by a much larger one. Freezing, Molly looked up into the eyes of her instructor. _"_ _I passed the last test. Is he still my instructor or does that make him my_ _ **former**_ _instructor? Does it make a difference?"_ The door closed behind the revelers, sealing the two in a now-silent room. "What I mean is, um… As an instructor, ah… You were the reason that… I think that you are… Your method of teaching really helped the class pass that test" she finally finished in a rush.

He shook his head slowly. "Everyone worked hard. I pushed some harder because I know just how good you'll be. But I don't want to talk about the class. Not anymore." The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards. "If you aren't interested in going out with your classmates, maybe you'd be interested in going out with me for a celebratory drink?" Molly looked up into the hopeful eyes of the man she'd known for the last six months.

* * *

Molly walked into the large, sterile room. "Where is everyone?" she whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." Her bag dropped at the sound of a male voice answering her from an open cabinet. "Didn't mean to startle you. Always check your surroundings when entering a premises – scene safety." Molly stared at the man with wide eyes. "Are you here for EMT class?" She nodded. "Great! I'm your instructor. Make yourself comfortable. Glad to see there's one adult in the class." He ended on a mutter to himself. "Adulting means you show up early. Early is on time. On time is late. Late is inexcusable." Molly sat in the third row of seats, tucked her head and smiled. "I see that smile." Her head popped up. The instructor was smiling back at her. "Punctuality makes me happy."

The classroom door opened and three giggling girls came in. "Is this EMT class?" They were followed closely by four young men. Soon the room was full of people chatting about their day and plans for post-class social time. Molly listened and wondered why these people chose this class.

* * *

"No, no, no. Harder, deeper, faster! Every man's dream – come on! You have to get this right or your patient dies! Think, people, think! Come up with a rhythm that suits you, please. And practice!" The frustration was showing on the instructor's face and in his voice, making it deeper. "Molly, you're up." He dropped into his chair with his evaluator's sheet at his side.

"I arrive at the scene, the scene appears safe. I have my gloves on" she began.

"Check." He said.

"One patient."

"Male, sixty-six, lying supine in the yard."

Molly nodded, looking at the mannequin. "I look for any apparent causes for the patient to be injured as I approach as well as any bystanders. I call for engine company assist and for ALS."

"No bystanders, no dangers… Why are you calling for engine company and ALS?" the instructor asked.

"The patient is lying in the yard. If this is a trauma injury, which we haven't learned yet, I'm going to need help with packaging and lifting. If there's dense bleeding or other massive trauma, it'll be an ALS call. If it's a cardiac arrest, I'm going to need help with quality CPR. In all probability, I need that engine and ALS. If I don't, I can cancel them later. I'd rather have them coming and cancel than need them and not have them."

The instructor nodded as Molly knelt beside the mannequin checked for a carotid pulse. "No pulse" he told her.

"I tell my partner to get the BVM and AED. I begin chest compressions, counting aloud. After 30 compressions, my partner will give 2 rescue breaths." Molly began her rhythmic compressions, keeping her steady beat. The room was silent except for the thumping of the mannequin and Molly's counting. After 5 sets of compressions and breaths, Molly and her partner switched positions. Now Molly was providing the breaths for the patient and listening to the directions from the AED. "You're clear, I'm clear, scene's clear…" She pushed the button on the practice AED machine. The machine said that the patient had regained a non-shockable rhythm. Molly turned to her instructor. "At this point, we would load the patient on to a stretcher and monitor vitals every 3 – 5 minutes. This patient is a priority 1 transport so he will be expedited to the nearest ER without delay."

Her instructor gave one nod before asking, "What technique did you use to maintain a steady rhythm?"

A light blush rose up her neck and filled her cheeks. "I, ah, I sing a song in my head." When he raised an eyebrow she admitted softly, "Another One Bites the Dust."

As her classmates guffawed, her instructor began a slow clap. The other students quieted and looked toward the man. "Awesome song. Perfect for keeping rhythm. Great job processing the scene. No hesitation, stayed within the required time limits, and you hit all of the required passing points." He looked at the other students. "Anyone else up for the challenge?"

* * *

Molly watched as the instructor unwound the gauze from her classmate's head. "So you should all be ready to practice trauma dressings on eye wounds. Fifteen minutes… Let's go people." Watching her classmates pair up, Molly wasn't surprised to find that she was left partner-less. Shrugging her shoulders to herself, she picked up the necessary items and began making the wraps and dressings she'd need. "Where's your partner?" Molly looked up into her instructor's face. She shook her head and went back to what she was doing. _"_ _No way am I admitting that no one in this class likes me. Not that I care, bunch of childish hooligans. All I need is a mirror and I can do this myself."_ He tapped his long fingers on her table, making Molly aware that she had thought her response instead of speaking it aloud. "Molly?" After her second shrug, he sat in the chair beside her. "Impress me" he ordered. Molly used one hand to hold the base over his eye and then began wrapping the gauze around his closely-shorn head. Holding up her mirror, he gave her a thumbs-up before laying her supplies on the table and walking around the room to check on the other students.

 _"_ _I can't believe I was touching his head like that. His head was almost pressed against my chest… I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat? So inappropriate…"_ Molly held in her sigh.

* * *

The hope in his eyes was starting to fade. "I was thinking that you and I could get a drink and celebrate the end of the course together, if you didn't mind ditching the rest of the class."

A shy smile touched the corners of Molly's mouth. "I am so glad that I don't have to be around _them_ anymore. On the other hand, I am sorry that class is over. I have truly enjoyed everything that you've taught."

The warm hand covering hers tightened gently. "I've enjoyed every class as well. Let's get out of here." His dark brown eyes twinkled as he lifted her bag from the table. Molly stepped closer as he let the bag drop to his side, her hand still tucked under his. She stood close, their height different now extremely evident. "You really are short."

Molly laughed. "Just because I'm 5 foot 5 and you are 6 foot 5 does not make ME short. It means you are too tall. Deal with it. Learn to bend a little, sasquatch." Her head was craned back as her eyes danced merrily up at him. _"_ _It feel so good to finally tease like adults, the way we would in real life, not instructor/student…But what if he isn't attracted to me? What if I am making a fool of myself?"_ Molly took a small step back.

"No retreating, Molly" he rumbled. "For six months I've wanted to do this and tonight I will. God, I hope I don't get slapped." He mumbled the last sentence just prior to tangling the fingers of his free hand in the hair on the back of her head, holding her still. His lips sealed to hers, opening quickly to steal her sudden gasp. His tongue entered, plundering the new cavern with aggression and finesse. Molly grasped his biceps as her knees weakened. He stroked and stroked, slowing the motions to imitate bodies making love and then increasing the pace to the point of crescendo until the broke apart, panting. Staring into her eyes he admitted, "I've wanted to kiss you like that for months. More… Molly."

Laughing and shouting voices could be heard in the hallway, getting closer to the door. Molly stepped away from her former instructor. His hand dropped from her head. Molly held her bag as classmates reentered the room. "Yo! Prof! Wanna come out with us? We're gonna head out for some grub and drinks, great times, great times." Molly tucked her head and scooted around the tall man. "Hey, Molls. Didn't know you was still here."

"Thanks for the offer. I'm going to have to decline." Molly was out the door. The rest of the class followed, chatting with the former instructor. He couldn't see her car but knew she'd gotten in it and driven away. Reaching his own, he put his bag in the back and said good night to the others. Cursing quietly he drove away. At the stoplight he realized he was behind Molly. "She didn't get far, did she?"

 _"_ _Stupid, stupid, stupid. He asked you out for drinks. YOU move as slowly as possible, pretty much making a pass at the man! Stupid, stupid, stupid. You are an idiot."_ Molly smacked her steering wheel as she talked to herself. "One kiss turns your brain to mush. Helluva kiss but still…" _My knees are still shaking and I know my panties are wet. Wet, hell, Niagara Falls doesn't have anything on me! That man can kiss. That or I am just that damn needy."_

The light changed and Molly proceeded through not at all shocked that the vehicle on her bumper tailed her through the intersection and every twist and turn she took on the back roads home. Her usual 10-minute ride took 15 minutes, just to see if he was going to stay behind her the entire time. He did. After pulling into her drive, Molly watched silently as he parked behind her and stalked up to her driver's side door. Yanking it open, he asked softly, "Did I pass?" She raised an eyebrow in silent question. "The test, did I pass?" She turned her knees slightly towards him, allowing him to pull her from the seat and flush against his body. Before Molly could make a sound, she was wrapped around his waist and kissed soundly as if she needed a reminder of who was in control. "Six months, Molly. Six months…" He pressed his forehead to hers. "You could have opted for celebratory drinks. You could have chosen a restaurant." He nipped at her upper lip. "In the privacy and solitude of your house, just you and I? Oh, Molly…" His arms tightened across her back as he kicked her car door shut and pressed her into his mid-section. " _I do believe that is his… Good Lord that man is hard!"_ Molly rocked against him causing him to stumble and curse. "I will…right up against your front door, just so you know." She tucked her face against his neck to smother her giggle and began to nibble at his shoulder. "Dammit!" _"_ _He shouldn't have admitted that we are in the same boat."_ She continued to nibble and shift as he maneuvered her front walk. Once she was pressed against the front door, Molly held her key over her head. He snatched it and jammed it into the lock. Holding her with one arm, he flung the door open with the other. "Hold the hell on!" he ordered, slamming the door and pinning her up against it. The key dropped to the floor as he fumbled with his belt. Molly reached for the hem of her shirt. He growled. She smirked and flung the shirt to the floor, taking her bra with it. "Dammit, dammit, dammit…" Lifting her higher he buried his face in the valley between her breasts. Hugging his head and groaning his name, she tried to work her shoes off. One nipple was surrounded by warm, moist lips. Gentle tugging, laving, sucking… The sound of her shoes hitting the floor seemed let him know that it was time to move to the button at her waist, yanking on her zipper and pulling her BDU's down her legs. "Slower next time." he promised on a groan. She nodded as she rewrapped her legs around his waist. "You…" Molly nodded and kissed him as he pushed his pants a little lower before sliding into her. She couldn't stop the moan that broke free. "You…" She moaned again. "Molly…" She tried to move but he held her steady to meet his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back and she screamed. He grunted and plowed into her one last time. "Molly…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Six miserable months I've waited, too, Randy." she whispered. "Now let's go upstairs and do it again. Harder, deeper, faster… just how you like it."


End file.
